Shippuuden Reencontro com o Destino
by Salura
Summary: SPOILER- a historia se passa a seguir ao ultimo cap do manga de naruto cap 481 . atencao embora haja spoiler é so relativamnete ao finald o cap 481 pois tudo o k se segue e invencao minha XD se por acaso acertar em algumas coisas e pura coincidencia


as personagens nao me pertecem blablabla

imaginei k acontece isto a seguir ao cpitulo do manga 481:) boa leitura. comentem pf

Kiba tinha finalmente detectado o paradeiro de Uchida Sasuke e sakura pediu lhe a direccao exata do seu paradeiro.

Sakura tentou deixar Kiba, Rock Lee e sai dormindo atraves de uma das suas bombas de fumo mas Sai antecipou-se e lhe segurou o braço impedindo-a do que pretendia fazer.

Sakura: Sai, nao me impeça de ir! ja disse que quero ir sozinha tratar disto

Sai: nao. Ninguem sai daqui pelo menos ate dchegar Kakashi-sensai. Se tiver que a amarrar para nao fugir entao farei isso

Sakura: hunf seu metido, quer lutar e??? nao tem o direito de mandar em mim

Sai: pois nao. mas tenho o dever de obedecer as ordens de Kakashi sensai e ele disse para nao irmos, Se quiser lutar tudo bem sakura ma ssera um desperdicio de chakra e...

Sai e interronpido por um enorme murro de Sakura na cara

Todos ficam surpreendidos e sakura aproveita esses egundos de distraccao dos amigos para lançar sua bomba de fumo para adormecer e eles adormecem

Sakura(pensando): me perdoem mas é melhor assim.. isso e algo que sinto que tenho que fazer sozinha

e vai atras de Sasuke

Rapidamente ela cheag ao local onde Sasuke travou a batalha com Danzou e ficou completamnete chocada por ver karin morta e Sasuke com um sorriso malefico nos labios. mas continuou escondida nos arbustos

Tobi: hey sasuke parece que temos companhia

Sasuke: Sakura saia dai e va embora

Sakura: hum baixei meu chakra para nao ser detectada mas parece que nao deu resultado. *ensei que so a sua amiga ruiva conseguia detectar as pessoas se aproximando

Sasuke(sorriso ironico): ela se tornou um fardo nai serve mais para nada mas sabe Sakura, voce é muito boba, passados todos estes anos continua usando o mesmo champo. isso me fez saber que voce estava por perto

sakura(pensando): como e que ele ainda se lembra?? - hey sasuke nao tente fugir , vim lutar com voce nao vou deixar destruir Konoha

Sasuke: voce??? ahahahahahahahahaah- rindo ironicamente- voce continua irritante. acha mesmo que sozinha tem alguma hipotese contra mim???

Sakura salta para a frente de Ssuke sem que ele desse por isso

Sasuke: hum melhorou um pouquinho sua velocidade....

Sakura: melhorei muito mais pode crer sSasuke eu traidor

Sasuke8pensando): ja nao me chama Sasuke-kun... essa frieza... continua irritante mas ha algo mais diferente nela

Sakura: sasuke é a ultima oportunidade, se renda e volte para a aldeia aceitando seu castigo, e depois de o cumprir volte para nos, para a sua vida anterior... todos seus amigos estao dispostos a perdoa-lo

sasuke: amigos?? na preciso e nao vou voltar para a aldeia nao ser para a destruir... se afaste Sakura

Sakura: nao... se que destruir Konoha tera que me matar primeiro

Sasuke: Sakura estou avisando saia do caminho

Tobi(pensando): porque é que ele nao acaba logo com ela??? era mais facil, estamos perdendo tempo come essa conversa. ela deve ser facil de derrotar, Ssuker consiguiria isso rapido..porque nao a mata logo??? a nao ser que.....nao....nao pode ser..... será?

Sakura: sasuke voce esta completamente perdido mas trevas por favor lute conta essa escuridao. eu entendo que voce sofreu muito desde que era criança mas por favor nao esta mais sozinho tem amigos que gostam de voce e nao deixarao voce lutar sozinho contra seus inimigos

Lee: nem a voce sakura

Lee e o seu time tinham conseguido fugir da bomba de fumo e seguido sakura encontrando a minutos mais tarde

Lee: voce nao foi justa Sakura,, Lutaremos a seu lado

sakura: fiquem fora disso

Sasuke(pensando):ela quis vir sozinha.... mulher tola

sakura: sasuke desista da destruicao de Konoha

Sasuke olha para tobi e percebe que este o esta olhando curioso e pensativo

sasuke: nao... voce realmente continua irritante vou acabar com isso... chidori

Sakura salta e consegue nao so escapar do ataque como da um murro no chao abrindo uma enorme fissura que vai ate sasuke que se escapa no ultimo momento

Sasuke(pensando): desde quando ela se tornou tao forte??- muito bem sakura interessante aprendeu a partir o chao

sakura; e lute

eles lutam mas estao mais ou menos em igual na sua luta nao havendo nehum deles que estaja a perder (desculpem nao tenho jeito para descrever lutas)

Sasuke: Chid...

sakura: ...

Sai: PAREM COM ISSO IMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!

todos olham na direccao da Sai

Sai. sakura a razao pela qual nao queria deixar voce vir foi porqueria ser eu a tartar de Sasuke

Tobi(pensando): hum membro do nucleo da ANBU?? isto agora vai ser interessante.. mas tenha cuidadi sasuke nao deixe seus sentimenstos escondisos estragar isso

Sai: minha missao era matar vose Sasuke, mas depois de ver Sakura e naruto comseus sentimenstos de amizade por voce e todos os esforcos para o tenatr fazer voltar eu desditi da ideia no momnento... mas nao posso deixar fugir essa oportunidade. voce e um traidor e merece morrer

Sakura: sai

Sasuke: entao vamos lutar

Sai faz um ataque de colones confundido Sasuker

Sai e muito mais forte do que os outros pensavam

No meio da luta, os colones sombra conseguem agarrar Sasuke e quando Sai vai lhe dar o golpe final ve uma manha rosa e uns olhos esmeralda na sua frente mas ja e tarde demais para parar seu ataque a acerta em sakura

Sakura:aaah.... ffffffff

sai: Sakura... seu idiota que foi fazer?????

Sasuke: baka voce e mesmo inutil se sacrificando pelos outros... porque fez isso?? nao entende que nao sou mais do seu time??

Sakura: aaafff aafff... eu s.. sei...mas era o que....afffaaafff lhe tava a dizer... voce nao esta mais sozinho Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: que?? (pensando)- Sasuke-kun??ela ainda me chama isso.. deposi de tudo

Sakura: Sasuke seja sincero, aaaaaafff voce matou Itachi completando sua vinganca, e agora?? voce afff voce esta feliz?? teve o que queria e deposi de destruir konoha que vai fazer??? destruir o mundo??

Sasuke:...

Sakura; aaaaafff eu naruto e seus amigos nunca desistimos de voce., toda a aldeia estava disposta a voce acabou criando seu priprio cadastro quando se juntou a Akatsuki e se tornou um criminoso procurado.. aaaafff mas mesmo assim Naruto e EU estamos dipsostos a perdoo-lo,, volte pro favor... esse naoi é voce... e distante e frio sim ma nao e assassino e um malvado criminoso, isso sao as trevas dentro de voce

Sasuke(pensando): ela tem razao nao adiantou nada matar Itachi so me troxe arrependimento e dor

Itachi: Oica o que ela diz irmaozinho idiota

Sasuke abre os olhso espantado com o que ve a sua frente, era Itachi a sua frente com as vestes da akatsuki e o seu olhar habitual

Tobi: nao nao pode ser

Sakura: voce

Sasuke: Itachi... voce... devia estar morto

Itachi: sim voce matou meu corpo mas nao minha alma, antes de morrer em corpo deixei fragmentos da minah alma em voce e em Nruto, irmaozinho oica essa garota... voce nao e tao cruel assim... veja o que fez,,, seu bilhete difinitivo para as trevas foi assassinar Karin uma aliada sua que ja o salvou inumeras vezes-- voce a traiu...irmaozinho idiota olhe para dentro de voce....

sasuke: ela e que se deixou pegar. um refem e sempre uma pedra no sapato

Sakura-. mentiroso... voce antes nao era assim.. voce realmente nao pensa assim

Lee: ela tem razao... antes quando voce era so time 7 salvou muitas x Sakura ..

Sakura: sim lembra da luta contra Gaara?? ele me pegou e voce salvou... assim como em muitas outras vezes que me podia ter deixado morrer ou atacado seu inimigo me matando no caminho... voce se preocupa com seus amigos... no dia eme que partiu da aldeia voce me deixou inconsciente naquela praca, teve o cuidado de me deitar no banco, de me agradecer, de ter me adormecido com aquele golpe.. se voce fosse malvado, teria simplemente me dado um murro ou algo assim para desmaiar e me deixando abandonada de qualquer jeito sem se preocupar que estivesse feriada ou no chao etc- sakura estava arfando e com sangue saindo plo nariz e boca... sua visao estva ficando desfocada... tudo era o resultado do golpe que tinha recebido... provavelmente seus orgaos estavam danificados

sasuke: ....eu nao posso desistir da destruicao de Konoha Sakura

Sakura:....

Itachi: olhe para dentro de voce... pense em tudo o que passou e na nossa luta... - e desaparece sorrindo com aquele sorriso que so dava a Sasuke

Sasuke: Itachi espere...

Tobi:vamos sasuke

Sasuke:.......... sim

Tobi tinha lancando um "feitico" para paralizar os restantes menos Sakura e sasuke

sai: nao ainda nao acabou nossa luta... raios nao me consigo mexer

Sakura: por favor sasuke...

Lee: Sasuke voce nao ve que ela ainda o ama???? sempre o amou verdadeiramnet e voce nao merece isso!!! nao a faca sofrer de novo

sasuke da uns passos em direccao a Sakura tirando algo de dentro da sua roupa..todos estremesseram pensando que sasuke iria matar ela ou atirar alguma bola de fumo... sakura o olhava enquanto ainda via desficado

Sasuke se abaixa diante dela chegando sua boca ao seu ouvido

Sasuke(sussurando no ouvido de sakura): por favor me perdoe por isso.. tenho memso que ir nao posso desistir disso... respondendo a rua pergunta de o que vou fazer depois de destruir a aldeia, bem vou reconstruir meu cla.... lhe devo minha vida... pegue isso vai lhe ajudar a curar seus ferimentos-disse lhe depositando um pequeno frasco na mao de sakura- .... obrigada ...sakura-chan... sakura-chan eu te.,,

Sai que conseguira libertar um braco de estar paralizado, lanca uma bola de fogo em direccao a Sasuke e este desvia nao terminando de dixer o que estava a falar a sakura

Sasuke: vamso Tobi

Tobi: sim

....

minutos mais tarde

Sasuka que estava tomando o remedio que Sasuke lhe deixara, pensava no que tinha acontecido

sai: sakura nao fique brava comigo por ter atacado sasuke... nao pretendia magoaer voce mas ele e um traidor

Sakura: eu sei... sua missao antiga

lee: sakura voce tem certeza que ainda quer ir atras dele?? esta muito ferida

Sakura. sim mas vamos esperar preimeriro por Kakashi-sensei

.....

Tobi: sasuke porque voce nao a matou e ainda lhe deu seu medicamneto?

sasuke: na sua vida

Tobi(pensando). era o que eu temia... ele a ama... Sasuke ainda tem sentementos de seu passado no coracao... e o amor é algo que pode vencer as trevas...tenho que descobrir se isso ira afectar meu plano ...

sasuke. raios.. ela tem razao e Itachi tambem... estou confuso... sera que tomei as decisoes certas??? nao posso voltar ao passado... vou me concertar no futuro.. destruir a aldeia!!!

FIMpor favor facam esta autora feliz deixando coemntarios:D nao custa nada e assim minha confianca sobe:) pf assim sem comentarios nao sei se voces gostam ou nao das minhas historias:) arigato

ok ok pessoal deves tar um bocado mau ne??? imaginei que aocntec assim ehehe

criticas, comentarios e sugestaoes erao benvindos:)


End file.
